Main Wing of Lotte Department Store Main Store
Main Wing of Lotte Department Store Main Store refers to the older portion of the main store of Lotte Department Store, located within Lotte Town in Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea. It was completed in 1979, together with the main wing of its adjoining hotel. The department store only occupies up to the 14th floor; the upper floors feature corporate offices of Lotte Group. It is seamlessly connected to its newer portion up to the 12th floor. The two sections, however, can be easily distinguished by their distinct floor plans (New Wing is oriented at an angle to the Main Wing) and slightly sloping corridors (resulting due to the differences in floor-to-ceiling heights) connecting each section. A three-floor parking garage is located adjacent to this building, to which the first and second floors of the department store are directly connected. The third floor, or the roof, of this garage provides access to the 12th floor via a bank of express elevators. Building Information * Name: Main Wing of Lotte Department Store Main Store * Type: Retail, Office * Location: Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 1979 * Security: High. Security staff are stationed at the first floor entrance and on every office floor. It is highly recommended to start on floors between 10 and 14 when filming; it is not advised to go any higher than the 14th floor when filming the elevators. * Filming difficulty: High * Facilities '''(note that floors 2 through 9 are not accessible by the Main Wing public elevators):' ** '''Floors 17-26:' Offices ** Floor 15: Plant ** Floors 13-14: Restaurants ** Floors 10-12: Duty-free store ** Floor 9: Event hall, free gift counter ** Floor 8: Kitchenware, upholstery, bedding fabrics, electronics ** Floor 7: Sportswear, casual clothing ** Floor 6: Golf items, casual clothing ** Floor 5: Men's clothing ** Floor 4: Designer clothing ** Floor 3: Women's clothing ** Floor 2: Casual fashion, access to above-grade parking ** Floor 1: Luxury boutiques, access to above-grade parking ** Floor B1: Groceries, food court ** Floors B3-B2: Carpark Elevator Details * Public elevators in Main Wing only serve floors 10 and above; to access floors 2 through 9, one would need to use the New Wing elevators. * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. * There is no floor labelled as 16 in this building. Main Elevators (Elevators 1 to 4) There are 4 main elevators, which can be a little hard to find as they are tucked behind a corner. It is the easiest to find them from the 13th or 14th floors (take designated escalators from the duty-free store). To access them from the first floor, one first needs to go outside the building through a back entrance near the Bvlgari store. Turning left, one would be able to find the "secret" lobby where these elevators can be taken. One of these elevators, which also comes with fire service mode, acts as an express elevator to the office section and is on a separate controller from the rest of the elevators in this bank. This elevator may also serve floors 10 through 12, but only during weekends and holidays. The other three elevators serve the duty-free store on floors 10-12 and restaurants on floors 13-14 as well as the office levels, and are under a single controller despite each elevator serving a slightly different set of floors. * Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: NexWay * Year of installation: 2006-2007 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: '''4m/s (800FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's (elevator 1); Passenger (elevators 2 to 4) * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: (B3), (B2), (B1), 1''', (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), 10, 11, 12, (13), (14), (15), 17, (18), (19), (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, (25), 26 (elevator 1, floors 10-12 served only during weekends and holidays); (B3), (B2), (B1), '''1, (8), (9), 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, (15), 17, (18), 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 (elevator 2); B3, B2, (B1), 1''', (8), (9), 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, (15), 17, (18), 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 (elevator 3); B3, B2, B1, '''1, (8), (9), 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, (15), 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 (elevator 4) Office Internal Elevators (Elevators 5 and 6) There are 2 elevators that only serve the office levels, which can be found right next to the aforementioned main elevators on floors 14 and above. Though these have landings on floors 14 and 15, those are disabled; hence, they technically serve floors 17 through 26. * Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: NexWay * Year of installation: 2007 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: '''4m/s (800FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: (14), (15), 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 Office and Duty-Free Store Service Elevator (Elevator 7) There is a service elevator for the duty-free store and the office floors. Though it has landings on all floors, all floors between first basement and the 8th floor are disabled; back-of-house access to these elevators is provided by the department store service elevators instead. It also doubles as a fireman's elevator during emergency. * Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: NexWay * Year of installation: 2008 * Capacity: 1300kg (2870lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''2m/s (400FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: 2-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B3, B2, (B1), (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 Department Store Service Elevators (Elevators S1 to S3) There are three service elevators for the department store section. * Manufacturer: Hyundai * Model: STVF7 (elevator S1); Luxen LXVF7 (elevators S2 and S3) * Year of installation: 2013 * Capacity: 2000kg (4400lbs) / 30 persons (elevator S1); 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons (elevators S2 and S3) * Speed: '''1.75m/s (350FPM) (elevator S1); 2m/s (400FPM) (elevators S2 and S3) * '''Drive type: AC VFD geared traction (elevator S1); AC VFD gearless traction (elevators S2 and S3) * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Duty-Free Store Express Elevators (Elevators G14 and G15) These elevators provide direct access to the 12th floor of the duty-free store from the roof level of the above-grade parking garage. On the 12th floor, these can be found next to the tour guide desk. These elevators are not replacements of older installations; rather, the shaft for these was newly erected outside the existing building sometime in 2012. * '''Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: Elenessa * Year of installation: 2012 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: '''1.75m/s (350FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: 3, (9), (10), (11), 12 Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea